1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test apparatuses, and particularly to a test apparatus to test Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1394 interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
The IEEE 1394 interface is a serial bus interface standard for high-speed communications and isochronous real-time data transfer, frequently used in personal computers, as well as in digital audio, digital video, automotive, and aeronautical applications. Before shipment, IEEE 1394 interfaces should be tested. A common method to test IEEE 1394 interfaces requires the use of an IEEE 1394 device known to be working properly along with an oscillograph. However, the IEEE 1394 device is expensive and not easy to use with the oscillograph.